


无理由

by Mirkwood_thrandolas



Category: thranduil/legolas - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkwood_thrandolas/pseuds/Mirkwood_thrandolas





	无理由

成年礼并不像莱格拉斯想的那么有趣。或许是因为她参加的太多了，毕竟她的父王瑟兰迪尔找个理由就能办一场聚会，而这一场——自然不会特别到哪里去。

但是作为主角的她免不了被人一直敬酒。一杯又一杯，喝的她喉咙辣辣的，眼睛里泛出水液。于是她眨眨眼睛，把泪水排出，看清了面前的男性。

叫什么来着？她眯起湛蓝的眸子仔细看。但只能想起这似乎是一个追了她很久的精灵。于是莱格拉斯笑着摆摆手，“我真的喝不下啦。” 她提着裙摆站起身，悄悄离开了会场。

大家仍然沉浸在欢腾的气氛中，没有人注意到主角的离席。除了瑟兰迪尔。从聚会一开始他的眼光就落在女儿身上，而这种情形从几年前就开始了。

莱格拉斯逃离了有篝火照耀的地区，终于松了一口气。她低声骂了句脏话，抱怨着这过紧的盛宴礼服，一边把背后系着的裙带给扯了下来试图让涨涨的胸口不被勒太紧。

不知不觉她已经跑了挺远的了，虽然在密林的安全范围内。她一直跑，从一根树枝快乐的跳到另一根树枝上，口中哼着不知名的歌曲，优雅清脆。当你不知道要往哪里去的时候，跟着星光走，她想起父亲曾经跟她说的话。

这句话没有错。等她回过神来，她竟然到了小时候瑟兰迪尔带她来过的一个天然温泉。

“今天也有些疲乏了，不如在这里休息一下。应该不会有人发现…”她伸展了一下身体，很快脱下了所有的衣服，并把它们整齐的叠起来放到树根那，自己则一跃进水。

水温不是很热，比夏夜里微凉的温度高一些。她靠在周遭环绕着温泉的石头上，金色的发辫散开跌进水中，在波光粼粼的水面上反射着微弱星光。不知道是因为水温还是刚刚喝了太多酒的缘故，她觉得自己的身体在逐渐热到一个不正常的温度，而更奇怪的是，下身那个隐秘的，从未被使用过的禁地竟然泛出了滑腻的液体。

莱格拉斯就这么无意识的坐着。闭着眼睛回想一切。从她记忆的最初开始。是一位男性无微不至的关怀。然后是他。然后还是他。她满足的翘起嘴角，身子滑进水中。两秒之后她从水下冒出来，金发完全被打湿，秀气的面旁带着水汽，眼睛在黑暗里如此明亮。这个温泉并不深，她站起来刚好能没过腰际。水珠顺着弧线优美的脖颈往下掉，胸前挺立的红樱也挂着些水。而那两个饱满可爱的乳头，已经挺立起来，或许是因为凉爽空气的刺激，或许…是另一些原因。

“不，我喝的实在是太多了……”莱戈拉斯甩甩头发，趴在温泉旁边温凉的石头上，让潮红的脸颊降温。石头的温度让她轻轻叹息了一声，然后她没来由的想到瑟兰迪尔板着脸，严厉的说，“莱戈拉斯，作为公主，要仪态得体。” 意思是，不要趴在石头上。 

她把脑袋埋在手臂里，闷闷的笑了几声。

瑟兰迪尔从来没有对她说过那句话，尽管他一般都会很忙，但是在仅有的相处时间里对她很冷淡——至少比埃尔隆德领主对他的儿女要漠不关心的多。莱戈拉斯发誓，这可不是因为埃尔隆德领主不是她的父亲的缘故，据亚玟公主的描述，埃尔隆德领主可是一个以学识广博，宽厚温和著称的人。

她轻轻的叹息一声，用腿开始扑腾温泉中的水。水溅到岸上长的高高的鼠尾草，惊的一群金雀鸟扑棱着翅膀飞出来。

“小可爱们，你们看我泡温泉，不怕我把你们做成烤肉串吗？”莱戈拉斯歪着头，很小孩子气的打趣。

那群金雀鸟停在旁边矮矮的小山毛榉上叽叽喳喳，对于莱戈拉斯的威胁根本不理会——刚刚成年的小公主显然被嘲笑了。

“唔——我Ada来了——” 

金雀鸟们抖了抖，争先恐后的扑着翅膀飞走了。

莱戈拉斯开心的笑起来。

但她只笑了一会儿，就觉得逗金雀鸟真是很无聊的事情——尽管几秒钟之前她还兴致勃勃。于是又想起了此刻应该尽情饮酒的精灵王，她的Ada。

精灵成年前的时间是五十年，但与精灵漫长的生命比起来，简直是转瞬即逝。但对于一个涉世未深的精灵来说，五十年还是一个比较漫长的时间。

就像莱戈拉斯，她相信Ada曾经也会对她温柔，但是她已经忘的差不多了。痛苦的记忆总是比欢乐的记忆保存的更加完备，她只能记住在她背不出泰勒瑞族历史的时候挨了瑟兰迪尔的鞭子——尽管只是打在了手心，但那也够疼了。可是她想留下的可不只是打在手心的鞭子。

她捧起温水，浇在脸上，然后顺着水流抚摸上自己的脖子。

“父亲一定这样抚摸过我，”她想，然后向下，滑到了锁骨，“他会沿着我的脖子下来，然后抚摸我的后背。他一定有这样过哄着我入眠。” 她声音里隐隐有一些难过。

她不可能把手伸到后背去。于是手滑下来，落在自己的柔软的乳房上。莱戈拉斯发育的很好，胸挺翘饱满，乳首的颜色较为浅嫩，犹如一小粒多汁的水果。

“他不会这样对我。”莱戈拉斯闭着双眼，翻了个身让后背靠在石头上又滑进水中。她把脖子以下全都埋在了水里，白皙修长的手指轻轻夹住那里，用上一点力量揉捏它。 

这可并非是无师自通。她小的时候有一回跟一直照顾她的姐姐玩捉迷藏，藏到了瑟兰迪尔的衣柜里，刚给自己伪装好，门就砰的一声开了。她以为是那个找她的女仆，大气都不敢出——可是之后她就听到了布料窸窸窣窣的声音和一声压抑的呻吟，还有仿佛什么黏糊糊，滑溜溜的东西互相摩擦的似的。当她好奇的从门缝里偷偷向外看时，她恨不得戳瞎了自己的精灵眼——他父亲和另一个女精灵正在激烈的吻着，他父亲的一只手正扣在那丰满的胸前，指尖拨弄着嫩红的乳头。另一只手按在着那个女精灵的双腿之间的阴影里动作，而每当他的手按压了什么地方，那个女精灵就会在热吻中发出呻吟。

小莱戈拉斯又缩回衣服堆里，从头到尾的听完了。她的Ada说了什么，那个女精灵说了什么，这么多年过去了她还清楚的记得——她还曾以为自己马上就会有有了一个新Nana而缠了那个女精灵好久，直到精灵王哭笑不得的察觉到了有什么不对。

想着那些火热的场面，她感觉有一阵暖流从腿间涌出来。莱戈拉斯弯曲起膝盖，打开腿。

她稍稍坐直一点，松开在乳头流连的双手——说真的，莱戈拉斯觉得那里并没有什么感觉（并且怀疑了一下那个女精灵是不是故意的发出那种声音）——然后用一只手臂把住石头，另一只手伸到了水下玩弄自己。两指撑开了花瓣微微触碰藏在中间的小颗粒，她被这感觉刺激的噢了一声。随即又羞愧捂住了嘴。可是还在这么做着。

泉水是温暖的，就像一个安全的怀抱。但是…它毕竟在星空之下。莱戈拉斯害羞的缩了缩，环视了一下四周，开始有了进一步的动作。

她低头看着水下那道裂缝随着自己大开的双腿而有一些开着的痕迹，却不敢把手指塞进去。她只能用两根手指夹住它，轻轻揉戳了起来。“这种感觉很奇怪。”她慢慢的继续手下的动作 ，有些迷醉的想，“Ada会怎么做呢？” 

她想起他的Ada的脸，手下一抖，一不小心滑进去一指，她不知道是疼还是舒服的啊了一声。精灵王有一张非常貌美的脸，但是他锋利的略微上扬的眉毛却杜绝了他看上去有些女气的可能，当着他的面，飞鸟都不敢放肆。瑟兰迪尔的身材相当高大，属于最符合少女对于梦中情人的幻想——“宽肩窄腰翘臀长腿”的那一类。那这样的话，如果他打定主意按住自己，就算是把手腕挣脱臼了也逃不掉。莱戈拉斯想着，他会不会轻声安慰自己，把自己圈在怀里，然后用力吮吸自己的胀痛的胸口——

“啊——”她战栗着，脖子向后折去，露出一段弧度锐丽的下颚线。她的胸膛在尽力的躲闪，然而她不愿放弃这种感觉，颤抖的手覆盖了上去，想象着是Ada在揉着柔软的乳房—— 

“呜嗯……Ada，我的王…” 

温热的水让她的双颊像残阳一样娇媚，她轻合着双眼，两片花瓣一样的唇间吐出甜美的喘息。 

泉水随着她的动作渐渐荡漾起来，她的一只手埋在了双腿之间，混着温热的水揉弄着裂缝。莱戈拉斯因为练习射箭而有着薄薄的茧子的手指，还有不知轻重的动作，让那里诱人的红肿起来，泉水的热度让她几乎要融化了，有火焰从腹部烧起来，热辣辣的传遍全身，血液都沸腾了。她的双腿合拢了，紧紧的夹着随着抽插自己的节奏而动作。但她并不想让自己的手离开那块乐土，她不知道是什么地方难以忍受的瘙痒起来，让她简直想塞点什么东西进去——

“啊啊——Ada求您…轻一点…”

柔软的腰紧紧的贴着岩石，试图让自己凉快一点，另一只揉捏着乳头的手松开了，抓紧了岸边的石头。头脑因为酒的作用有些昏沉，在她没有意识到的时候，花穴里已经伸进了三根手指。她的双眼涣散的盯着高大的橡树和山毛榉的枝叶间透露出来的点点星空，深深地吸一口气，慢慢的弯曲那些埋在柔嫩穴道里的手指。

“嗯啊！”撑得过于开的阴道涌入了大量水液。

泉水的温度对于少女的内部来说显然过高她被烫的瑟缩了一下，眼角流下泪，然而她没有在意。小穴深处的瘙痒要把她逼疯了，不管是什么，疼痛也好，滚烫也好，她想要它进去，埋在里面。于是她蜷起身子试图让手指进入的更深。

“好热…啊、啊…Ada！”

身下的手指进入的越来越快越来越猛，她忽然一翻身，胸前的软肉蹭在粗糙的石头上，一片红痕。

她不动了，浸泡在温泉里的花穴小心翼翼的吞着手指，把泉水也一并吞下去，又挤出来。她看着手里刚刚无意识的拽下来的鼠尾草叶，眼角通红，擦了擦眼睛里含着的生理性泪水。

“要是Ada，他干我的时候会说什么呢？会不会含我的小名——还是告诉我我们这样做是不对的…”她想着，有些难过，仰着着头深深地喘息，又插进第四根手指。莱戈拉斯没什么力气了，酒和温泉让她的全身酥软，“Ada会不会提起我的腰，让我趴在石头上，然后深深地插进我的下面？就像他对那个姐姐一样，按着我的肩膀——”

她抽出手指，重心不稳的从水里站起来，把上半身压在石头上，翘着圆润的屁股，就着这个姿势又把手指插了进去。

“啊……”双腿的肌肉紧绷，穴肉挤压着，灌进去的水沿着大腿滑下。她摇头，在手臂上蹭去泪水，手指不停的进进出出。她的阴唇已经肿胀成淫靡的艳色，娇嫩的皮肤上新增的红痕仿佛要滴出血来。然而她才不管那些，她的乳房，她的花穴——她的整个身体，都在疯狂而贪婪的渴望着更加激烈的快乐。

“Ada……Ada……”

一声金雀鸟的鸣叫。

“不……!!”

莱戈拉斯突然想到，Ada是这座森林的王。不管什么时候，不管在森林的哪个角落，每一棵树，每一只鸟或者每一缕流动风都是他的眼睛。

那么她渴望着他的念头，从一开始，就已经不再是秘密了。

莱戈拉斯抽出手指，整个人滩倒在了浅水里。她悄悄的哭泣，今晚的一切都让她的白皙的躯体泛起粉嫩的颜色。她羞耻于此，羞耻于即便金色的长发扫过乳房，都能够带来能让她颤抖的快感。她忍不住的想象她的Ada对她的怒火，把酒杯摔在她的身旁，然后斥责她不配做幽暗密林最珍贵的公主，他会说她只是一个淫荡到想被亲生父亲操的婊子——然后在莱戈拉斯哭着承诺再也不会这样扭曲的爱着他时沉默的离开。

“莱戈拉斯，你这样会着凉的。”低沉悦耳的声音。无比熟悉。却一瞬间仿佛将她打进冰窖里。

绿叶公主全身发麻，她忍不住颤抖。抬起头，泪水从她亮晶晶的眼底渗出来。精灵王站正在高大的橡树下，披着参加宴会的正式的袍子，荆棘王冠仿佛戳破了她的灵魂。

“Ada……不……”莱戈拉斯卸了力气，蹲在水里，她环抱住自己的肩膀。下一刻她狼狈的从水中爬起来，挣扎着往更深的树林跑去——但是她的手臂被猛地一拽，又跌倒在一个肌肉结实的温热身体上。

“莱戈拉斯。”

“Ada……”莱戈拉斯拼命的想挣脱他的怀抱，完全忘了自己对于精灵王身体的评价。

“别动。”

莱戈拉斯不动了。瑟兰迪尔站在水里抱了她一会儿，突然轻轻的叹一口气，“唉，都怪你这个小淘气包，你看我的衣服都湿了。”

莱戈拉斯在他的怀里抬起头，她的眼睛湿漉漉的，如同林间单纯的小鹿。

“不想解释什么吗？”

莱戈拉斯愣住了。

“我的宝贝，明明刚才还很爱我。”瑟兰迪尔像抱一个小孩子一样把她抱起来——莱戈拉斯已经成年了，这个姿势把她抱起来应该会很别扭，但是这对于瑟兰迪尔高大的身材来说显然不是问题。他腾出一只手把王冠摘下来，递给莱戈拉斯，以免自己扭头什么的划伤她。

莱戈拉斯低头看着王冠。王冠上装饰着红色的浆果和绿色的蕨草，她伸手去触摸荆棘的尖端。

然后她的脸上被猝不及防的吻了一下。

“怎么不说话了？”瑟兰迪尔从水里艰难的走上岸——那些衣袍吸饱了水，沉重的就像身上绑了石头，“我在岸边放下你，别跑了行吗？”

莱戈拉斯手里抓着王冠点点头。

他把她放在水浅一点的石头上，自己上岸脱下湿透了的披风和袍子，挂到了橡树一个比较粗壮的枝上，自己走下来坐到她身边。

莱戈拉斯抱着膝盖乖乖的坐着，把大腿压在胸前，呆呆地看着王冠上的浆果。

“这种浆果没有成熟的时候很酸，但是它一旦成熟了，就会变成深红色，味道也会变甜。”瑟兰迪尔伸出一只手臂，把她环过来，“它生长在阴影里，密林的边缘。”

“所以就算是再黑暗的地方，再边缘的地方，只要是在密林的范围之内，Ada的力量就能够护佑到它是吗？” 她仰起头，看着父亲俊美的侧颜，明亮的眼神里有暗暗钦慕。

瑟兰迪尔深深地看了她一眼，“是的，而且必须要这样，幽暗密林国度没有精灵魔戒的护佑。所以身为国王，必须要做到自身强大。”他伸手拿过王冠，用魔法让它变得小一点，然后轻轻戴在了莱戈拉斯头上。

“你要离开我吗，Ada？”莱戈拉斯拿下王冠，“你要去维林诺了吗？”

“不会。现在是动荡的年代，我一直在注视着东方。”他把王冠放到岸上，然后搂过她，让她像更小的时候那样跨坐在自己的腿上，“中土迟早会有一场大战，莱戈拉斯，邪恶的势力没有褪去。戒灵，巨龙，黑暗的生物都会接踵而至。但是现在还不是时候——西尔凡们太爱这里了。他们轻易不会走。”

“我不明白——”

“啊，我知道，我知道。”瑟兰迪尔轻轻拍着她的后背，“以前我觉得你还太小，现在我觉得可以跟你说说了。你和瑞文戴尔的亚玟不一样。亚玟有两个哥哥，但是你只有你自己——当然，还有你的同伴们，不过只有你才能继承密林国度的王冠。”他的目光投向远方，“战争的年代，死亡总是猝不及防，所以你要准备好——我以前对你太过严厉了，我总认为你还小，还不太懂事——我很抱歉。”他捧着女儿的脸，认真的讲道。

莱戈拉斯拼命摇头，“我知道Ada一定是有理由的——我从来没有怪过你——”

“那就好。”瑟兰迪尔轻轻的微笑起来，“所以我会宽恕你。”

“我——什么？”莱戈拉斯的眼睛顿时瞪圆了，她有些手足无措的想并拢双腿，藏起来那个还在隐隐作痛的器官，可是她被瑟兰迪尔一个翻身压在了下面，他用一只手就按住了莱戈拉斯的不停摆动的双臂，另一只手垫在了她的脑后，免得她磕到自己。

“整个树林都是我的眼睛，更何况我与你只有一棵橡树的间隔。”瑟兰迪尔抽出垫在她脑后的手，沿着她的胸前慢慢的滑下来，最终停在双腿间的花园。莱戈拉斯觉得他抚摸过的地方就像火油被点燃了一样。她不想显得太青涩，但是身体紧紧的绷着，不断战栗。

“放松，宝贝儿，放松。”瑟兰迪尔在她脸上轻轻的吻了一下，然后松开囚禁着她双臂的手——他并不想让他的小公主留下什么不好的记忆，暂时的束缚只是为了让他度过刚才尴尬的气氛。

果然莱戈拉斯不再挣扎。她的手臂垂下来，好像有些害羞的压在胸口，不敢抬头看着瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔笑起来，拉开她的手臂，搭在自己肩膀上。

“我刚才看你并没有这么害羞。要知道这样，我就应该在橡树后面，看着你做完一整套，然后偷偷的射在你的裙子上，然后看你不知情的回到宴会，被所有人议论谁是你中意的那个精灵。”瑟兰迪尔吻着她的耳尖，然后含住那片薄薄的软肉。

莱戈拉斯不敢开口，只能眼神迷茫的看着对方严重冷漠的灰蓝色，可是它现在显得如此贴近自己....喘息已经失了节奏，她怕自己张开唇，就会有浪荡的呻吟溢出。

瑟兰迪尔温和的亲了亲她的脸蛋，然后含住了她的唇。

“唔！唔……”

几乎没费力气，他就闯进了莱戈拉斯的口腔里。莱戈拉斯青涩的配合着他的舌的搅动，上颚传来舌头掠过的痒痒的感觉，让他闭上眼睛，轻轻的呜咽着。要命的是，这个时候一只手覆上胸前。那只带着薄茧的手并不轻轻的揉捏着柔软的乳房，指腹划过乳头，随便拨弄几下，就足够让她战栗。另外一只手顺着腰线划过股沟，在她小小的，紧缩的肛口流连了一下，然后探到了因为刚刚粗暴的对待而肿起来的阴唇上。他能够明显的感觉到身下的人弹了起来，但是他用身体压住了她，继续亲吻着那甜美的唇，手指灵活的分开阴唇，找到了隐秘的花核轻轻按压。

“啊……啊！”

那是一种仿若漂浮起来的快乐，莱戈拉斯剧烈的挣扎起来——瑟兰迪尔知道那并不是抗拒。他放过了她的嘴唇，也放过了她的乳房，但是她贴了上来，把胸口和劲瘦的腰紧紧的靠在瑟兰迪尔身上。她的双臂搂着他的腰，头埋在他的颈窝里，顺从的承受着花穴里的开拓。

“Ada……Ada……”莱戈拉斯闭着双眼，小声呻吟。她的一只手顺着瑟兰迪尔稍有起伏的肌肉，摸到了他的胯下。那里已经不再沉睡，阴茎硬邦邦的挺立着，囊袋沉甸甸的。莱戈拉斯靠在他身上，阴唇带来的快感让他的全身都酥软了，她用颤抖指尖仔细描绘着突出的青筋，然后犹豫了一下，捏了捏炽热的柱体。

“揉一揉，宝贝。”瑟兰迪尔的手指受到了热烈又柔和的欢迎，于是就着泉水慢慢伸进去第三根手指。他把她扣在怀里轻声哄着，满意的感受到了女儿不太熟练的揉捏着阴囊。他指尖勾出了甬道里滑腻的液体，“绿叶，看着我。”

莱戈拉斯从他的颈窝里抬起头，双眼湿漉漉的，有些微肿的双唇迷茫的张开唤道，“Ada……”

“我是谁？”

“瑟兰迪尔……”

“我爱你。”瑟兰迪尔吻她，突然拔出手指握着阴茎一寸寸地送进去，直到顶开了深处的穴肉。莱戈拉斯在父亲身下发出了甜美的呻吟，她的内部紧而炙热，仿佛天堂。

无与伦比的美好感觉冲上了他的大脑，让他快速的摆动自己的腰，一次一次把自己深深送进那温暖之地，手下揉捏着少女软软的乳房。

“啊……Ada，疼……慢一点……”

瑟兰迪尔立刻抽出来一点，安慰一般的含住她挺立的乳尖，大力吮吸并用舌头拨着它。直到她的呻吟仿佛不那么痛苦了，他才松开它，两人额头抵着额头。

他伸手探了探结合的地方。没有出血。

密林的女孩从小和男孩一起练习弓箭和剑术，一起在树枝上跳来跳去，虽然这令他们的童年非常的无拘无束，自由快乐，但是对于女孩来讲多少有一个比较尴尬的坏处——她们的处女膜往往不会留到第一次新婚之夜。

但是莱戈拉斯是。

“动一动……嗯，Ada……别停下来……”

“亲我一下，我就动一下。”瑟兰迪尔贴近了她，莱戈拉斯迷乱的搂着他的脖子，把自己的唇送上来，浅浅的吻在他的唇上。让瑟兰迪尔发狂的不是这个浅尝的吻，而是莱戈拉斯挺立的乳房挤压在自己的胸肌上，那两粒可爱的乳头硬邦邦的挤在那里，仿佛有些可怜的充血通红，少女的花穴就像小嘴一样吮吸着龟头。瑟兰迪尔忍住自己要喷发在这个温暖的甬道里的冲动，只小幅度的抽插了一下。

“Ada!”

“我说了，你亲我一下，我就动一下。”

莱戈拉斯被欲火烧的眼角通红，她捧着他的脸，张开唇瓣青涩的吻了上去，还伸出了舌头，去触碰瑟兰迪尔，自己塌下腰，用难以启齿的地方艰难的吞咽着父王粗大的阴茎。瑟兰迪尔不再忍，他一把把她按在石头上，开始大力的抽插。

莱戈拉斯猝不及防的承受了这毁灭一般都快感，心脏都快要从嗓子里跳出来了，可是她动弹不得: “不，A——Ada！太快了……A我受不了了Ada...我想..I want to pee!”莱戈拉斯的眼泪流出来，不住的摇头。她觉得自己忍不住了，但是Ada的阴茎还插在那里。她呻吟，拼命收缩给瑟兰迪尔带来了巨大的快乐——但是液体还是争先恐后的涌了出来。

“不，Ada，拔出来，拔出来……太脏了，天呐……”她双手捧着脸，完全不想面对这一切——她尿了她Ada一身！

“嘘，宝贝，嘘，没关系。”瑟兰迪尔把她拽过来，按回自己的阴茎上，用拇指给她擦去泪水，“这是女孩的高潮，就像男孩们的射精那样。这是正常的。现在觉得舒服吗？”

莱戈拉斯全身都瘫软了。她的眼里是明媚的星辰，身体上的巨大的欢愉是那样不真实，她能感到自己的花穴深处渴望着Ada的契合，穴道卖力的吞吞吐吐。撑开成了他阴茎的形状。

“宝贝，愿意一直陪着我吗？”

“当然嗯..啊!…当然……我爱您...”  
“愿意为我生一个小精灵吗？”  
“……啊!!!Ada..…我愿意！请您射进我身体里吧...”  
“那么如你所愿。”瑟兰迪尔进入了一个更柔滑的腔口，腔口收缩着，卡住了他的龟头。他低吼一声，释放在了这个刚刚成熟的子宫里。释放的过程又久又痛苦，瑟兰迪尔扳着她的脸，深深的吻着。

瑟兰迪尔不想知道第二天他们会如何面对彼此，也不想知道莱戈拉斯能否怀孕。他伸出舌头，把莱戈拉斯的舌勾进自己的口腔，交换了湿漉漉的一个吻。他的宝贝双唇肿了起来，胸前的乳粒肿了起来，下身肿了下来。瑟兰迪尔正在考虑哪里有清凉的草药，而莱戈拉斯明天大概不会出现在除了卧室之外。

end.


End file.
